Love in time of hate
by yukam-san
Summary: Criaturas y humanos se odian pero el destino los unira por el amor. Amores prohibidos por no solo el odio pero todo se puede superar si tienes la valentia de hacerlo.
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Hace mucho que las criaturas y monstruos tenían lugar en el mundo como los humanos, cada de ellos tenía un reino un lugar pero no solo ellos existían también los humanos aunque habían convivido desde hace mucho los conflictos no se hicieron esperar entre ellos.

Las criaturas querían reinar todo el bosque pero los humanos aviciaban más de lo que tenía, querían regir todo, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo sus desacuerdos fueron más y más. Al final hubo una guerra que si bien gano las criaturas aun así seguía persistiendo.

Tanto fue el sanguinario encuentro que toda la familia real humana fue destruida, el pueblo al entender que habían perdido esta vez que no dieron pelea y reconstruyeron el reino dando así un rey quien era muy joven pero su forma de pensar fue lo que importo ya que no quería más guerra, su nombre Fujitaka Kinomoto. Aunque el pueblo no estaba muy conforme de que no hubiera más guerra aceptaron de mala gana.

En las criaturas su alegría de que los humanos fueran derrotados fue criatura lo disfrutaba pero nada era comparado con la alegria de los elfos, entes de gran delicadeza, fuerza, belleza y divinidad, los que reinaban, disfutaban que los ineptos de los humanos perdieran, su avaricia es lo que destestaban mas quien mas que decirlo que su propio rey Hien Li el odiaba a los humanos dando mas rencor a su pueblo. Y a su unico hijo que con motivos muy fuertes tambien.

Pero el rencor de estos no evitara un destino que fue consagrado sin saber, floreciendo un amor que es prohibido pero inevitable.

* * *

hola¡ soy yukam-san este no es mi primer fic pero siento que lo es, tuve que borrar de mi cuenta la historia que estaba escribiendo y tuve que hacer otra cuenta, en mi primer cuenta sali como yuyi-san y estaba escrbiendo un fic si alguno de los que leyeron mi historia esta leyendo esto les pido mil y un desculpas fue por un problema y tuve que dejar de escribir. Por otro lado este es el prologo de la historia desde hace meses me viene rondando esta idea y aqui esta . ideas comentarios criticas soy todo oidos¡

Sayonara

yukam-san


	2. El reino humano

Capítulo 1

Los personajes no son de mi autoridad son de las brillantes chicas del clamp y la historia es absolutamente mía. Perdón por la ortografía

* * *

El reino humano tuvo una batalla con las criaturas que perdieron, en consecuencia la familia real desapareció, la soberanía necesitaba un rey. Su nuevo rey se llamaba Fujitaka Kinomoto que aspiraba a no tener más enfrentamientos aunque el pueblo quería más duelos no podían oponerse al nuevo rey.

Fujitaka Kinomoto era un conde muy importante al cual no le importaba el poder o el dinero. A los 26 años lo situaron como rey, dado su posición tenía que tener una mujer que consiguiera dar un heredero legitimo para que hubiera un sucesor al trono, Nadeshiko una chica de 18 años que era una buena candidata para dar un heredero al trono. Ella era una muchacha muy amable y cariñosa todo el reino sentía cariño a ella. El amor surgió entre ellos dando un fruto, el primogénito el príncipe Touya un chico de mirada dura y fuerte. La alegraría fue inmensa y se celebró con esplendor.

Los años pasaron y el reino fue creciendo y algunos olvidando pero otros guardando rencor a las criaturas. Su majestad fue criando a su hijo con la esperanza que no volviera a suceder más guerras si mantenía la calma en las personas.

Si más la reina queda embarazada dando una niña de gran belleza pero lo que era muy raro era sus ojos verdes, los humanos nunca podían poseer un color así de ojos, por lo cual era desconcertante causando muchos problemas. Por lo tanto sus majestades decidieran tener que ocultar sus ojos dando unos anteojos especiales que ponían sus ojos de color diferente. La niña creció llenando más felicidad al reino, a la que nombraban Sakura.

Pero no en toda la vida hay tiempos felices.

…...

La noche era fría y negra y se olía a sangre derramada, muerte, todo el pueblo estaba asustado no lo aceptaban que los reyes… murieron.

La tragedia era algo perturbador pero para Touya Kinomoto era duro con 17 años la noticia fue terrible el dolor lo consumió mas cuando le dijeron que fue… asesinato. Pero lo que más le lastimaba era que él era que decir a su hermanita que sus padres murieron.

Fue caminando por los pasillos que se sentían fríos y apocados por el triste ambiente buscando una habitación, cuando llego cerró los ojos y luego abriéndolos sacando una lagrima. Entra con sumo cuidado y prende la vela entonces la habitación se hace visible, dejando ver una habitación hermosa y espaciosa con muebles finos, la habitación era de color verde, en un estante había unos libros y en otro algunos peluches y muñecas de porcelana bien cuidadas y a un lado una cama que tenía un toldo color rojo que no deja a la vista lo que estaba adentro de ella. Touya entra con paso lento y suave, al llegar a la cama agarra el toldo y tira suavemente permitiendo ver a una niña de 3 años durmiendo tranquila. Sakura es una niña agraciada, delicada y tímida, al verla sonríe pensando que lo que la hacía mucho más impresionante era sus ojos aunque fuera el único que los haya visto, se despojó los zapatos y se acostó acomodándose sobre la cama para que Sakura quedara frente no paso mucho que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Sakurita – dice Touya con vos muy baja llena de amor y ternura – vamos despierta- al decir esto la niña se mueve haciendo que su cabeza quedara arregostada en el pecho de Touya tratando de esconderse pero no pudo ya que él se había sentado en aquel momento Sakura abre los ojos permitiendo ver unos magníficos ojos verdes.

-Touya ¿qué pasa?- dijo Sakura con voz adormilada sentándose dejando ver que poseía un camisón color blanco con un encaje delicado. Se pasó las manos entre los ojos para tener una mejor vista al terminar ve a su hermano para recibir respuesta pero al ver que solo la miraba tristemente entonces pregunto- hermano ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto acercándose a su hermano quedando de frente

-Sakura sabes nuestros padres ya no están- dijo

-Y ¿Dónde están? ¿Cuándo vuelven?- pregunto Sakura

-Ya no volverán

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué murieron – dijo Touya tratando de que ella comprendiera- ellos no están aquí como antes ahora viven en nuestros corazones.

-Entonces ya nunca podre verlos – dijo la pequeña muy triste.

-No, los podrás ver en tus sueños hablar y jugar ahí y siempre te estarán cuidando- dijo Touya sonriendo en aquel momento lo abraza Sakura sintiendo lágrimas en su espalda- y yo también te estaré cuidando, todos te cuidaremos.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si – abrazándola para luego acostarse en la cama, no paso mucho para que los dos hermanos soñaran.

…...

Desde ese día todo el reino cuido de la princesa ya que ella era muy importante para ellos, ella significaba todo lo que ellos querían ya que sabían que ella cambiaria todo como había señalado la predicción.

El príncipe Touya fue coronado rey con solo 17 años algo muy rígido pero todos tenían la esperanza de que pudiera reinar y sus esperanzas fueron realidad el comenzó a gobernar aunque le costó aprendió. Mientras tanto la pequeña princesa fue creciendo convirtiéndose en una joven maravillosa su hermano fue su tutor y le enseño como su padre le enseño, Sakura todavía tenía que ocultar sus ojos aunque no le molestaba ella era tan ingenua que creía que era un juego; su hermano en el momento en que fue coronado inmediatamente ordeno que vigilaran a su hermana ya que a ella también le intentaron asesinar.

El reino aún estaba afligido del acto pero por más que indagaran no podían incriminara nadie. Pero por alguna razón los culpables nunca fueron descubiertos.

* * *

Hola! El capítulo 1 que les pareció me imagino que estarán pensando como lo hiciste para poner un capitulo y en un poco de 3 días poner otro? Bueno verán en todo ese tiempo me puse a escribir crei que iba a durar mucho pero no hasta mí me sorprendió. Pasando de tema les está gustando cómo va la historia, hay algunos temas que se me ocurrió como la profecía que próximamente entenderán de lo que estoy hablando. Si tienen alguna duda díganme, criticas, comentarios o ideas son todos oídos. Y se me olvido volví a subir el prólogo porque cambie algunas cosas entonces para que vuelvan a leerlo no le cambie mucho.

Hasta la próxima, Sayonara


	3. El reino de las Criaturas

Capitulo 2

La historia es absolutamente de mi propiedad pero los personajes son de las chicas del Clamp.

Perdón por la ortografía

* * *

El bosque es un lugar místico y oscuro, sus secretos y tenebrosidades eran ocultos ningún _Oní, __Gaki, Shura, hipocampos, leviatán, __ ondina, pesadilla, ninfa, hada*_… podía saber de ellos pero los elfos era distinto ellos tenían poderes espirituales muy intensos lo cual eran otorgados por los dioses, los elfos fueron los escogidos de los dioses para ser los mensajeros mas también lideres sus capacidades son mucho más superior que el de cualquier otro ser, pero no era cualquier elfo podía saber de lo que guardaba el bosque solo la sacerdotisa que era escogida por la naturaleza .

Hien el rey un elfo de gran honor y groria y la reina Ieran una elfo de gran belleza, ambos tenía un progenitor en joven de cabellos café oscuro y mirada ámbar.

Aunque la familia se vea que era feliz la realidad era que las diferencias entre ellos era notable, Hien y Shaoran eran tan unidos que el odio que tenían a los mortales era tan fuerte que alimentaba a todos en el bosque, mientras que Ieran sentía que ellos para que entendieran solo se tenia que hablar, estas diferencias solo causaban problemas.

Cuando la declaración de guerra llego Hien estaba listo para el ataque de igual manera su hijo pero este no pudo por su madre, ella tenía el presentimiento de que algo mal saldría. Y fue así el rey mato a toda la familia real pero acabo fallecido.

…..

El castillo de los elfos era de mármol, blanco e imponente, hierbas se enroscaban en el dando la apariencia de magia en él. Había 10 torres altas, dentro de él; los pasillos eran largos y parecían un laberinto sin fin y en la entrada había un muro en forma de orco con puertas tan grandes como gigantes y un pasillo que pasaba del castillo al otro lado para pasar ya que entre medio estaba un acantilado donde pasaba el rio.

Ieran estaba sentada en el trono, escuchando a una dama de compañía cantando una canción pero fue en interrumpida por su hijo. Sabiendo de que era algo que quería hablar a solas le da una señal a su dama para que se retirada.

- Madre quisiera ir al campo de batalla con mi padre a acompañarle

- No – dijo Ieran con voz calmada dirigiendo le una mirada de que no tenía que volver a preguntar

- Pero madre yo quiero ir esos estúpidos human…- Shaoran no pudo terminar porque su madre lo interrumpió.

- Shaoran ya basta- dijo muy enojada- llevas más de una semana con esto y no, entiéndelo no voy a dejarte ir es mi última palabra- dicho esto último inesperadamente las puertas se abren dejando ver a un chico de 20 años sus ajos de color miel y su cabello dorado y largo resaltando sus rasgos maduros, su cara mostraba varias heridas y su mirada estaba preocupada.

El joven entro y se arrodillo mostrando respetos a su reina sus ropas estaban rasgadas y algo sucias. El chico totalmente ignoro a Shaoran haciendo indignar mucho a este.

- Su majestad lamentablemente le traigo malas noticias- dijo el muchacho de ojos miel

- Noble soldado me puedes decir después antes necesitamos curar esas heridas- dijo la reina viendo las heridas cuidadosamente dejando ver cortes de espadas y navajadas en su cuerpo.

- Con todo respeto esto es mucho más importante que estas heridas- dijo el muchacho dándole una mirada dándole a entender que era demasiado importante.

- Bien, dime – dijo la reina con una sonrisa cálida.

- Su majestad el rey ha… fallecido en combate – dijo el chico con mirada miel afligido porque el mismo no lo creía- lamento traer estas noticias

- Esta bien puedes retirarte - dijo la reina con voz entrecortada para luego el soldado hacer una reverencia y salir.

Shaoran que está ahí presente mira a su madre que estaba absorta para luego soltar unas lágrimas. Ieran se levantó y abrazo a su hijo pero él no la dejo, su cabeza estaba baja y entonces la levanto su mirada estaba llena de odio y pura furia.

- Ves los humanos mataron a mi padre… LO ASECINARON – dijo gritando con dolor pero con una furia que a Ieran le dio miedo.

- Shaoran por fa…- pero fue callada por su hijo.

- No madre los humanos son una especie que nunca tenía que existir- dijo alzando mucho la voz- juro que MATARE A CADA UNO DE ELLOS SIN IMPORTAR SI ES HOMBRE, NIÑO O MUJER ME VENGARE.- gritando lo dijo y se fue.

Ieran se quedó helada la furia que emanaba su hijo por los humanos era demasiada fuerte. Sacando lagrimas pensando por culpa del rencor que había entre especia era tan tonta, su esposo Hien por su odio hacia ellos paso esto pero no lo podía culpar. Camino y camino la tristeza la estaba llenando y sin darse cuenta llega al santuario del sale una joven de cabellos blancos y sus ojos de color azules oscuros haciéndole ver hermosa. La chica camina hasta la reina y le tendió la mano.

- Su majestad venga con migo por favor – dijo la chica, la reina le agarro la mano llevándola dentro del santuario la llevo hasta un dormilona muy elegante y delicada- Mi reina se lo que ha pasado y lo lamento mucho.

- ¿Por qué tiene que haber pasado esta guerra, sacerdotisa?- dijo la reina con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- Dime Thais por favor, esta guerra tenía que pasar y aunque la sangre derramada no es la forma adecuada de hacerlo y los dioses lo han querido así pero vale la pena, mi reina- dijo Thais llevando con ella un _té de Melisa_*

- No entiendo Thais y también por favor dime por mi nombre no soporto las formalidades- dijo Ieran tomando un poco del te saboreándolo y sintiendo tranquilidad.

- Los dioses han visto las guerras y saben lo que está pasando eh hablo con ellos y me han dicho que pronto terminara esta rivalidad que cuatro escogidos atarán a todos y de nuevo restauraran la paz pero estos pasaran pruebas y que tendrán que enfrentar y no serán tan fácilmente- dijo Thais con voz sabia y dulce

- Entonces pronto terminara, Thais, ese es algo que me encantaría pero hay algo que me preocupa es mi hijo- hablo Ieran

- Lo sé y tranquila él es uno de las personas que te estoy hablando el traerá la paz – le dijo Thais con una mirada de confianza

- Pero el odia a los humanos como pasara algo así

- Una de esas personas lo hará cambiar de pensar, ella tiene el poder de cambiar los corazones y lo se- le dijo la chica a la reina

- ¿Ella?- le dijo la reina

- Si, ella aunque el odio de los especies estén ellos están unidos por el destino ella y tu hijo y los otros dos traeran la paz– la joven le dio la mirada de confianza que hizo que se sintiera bien

- Sera algo sorprendente ¿verdad? – le dio una mirada a la joven de complicidad.

- Si, aunque no pueda decirte más porque en realidad te eh dicho demasiado- sonrió Thais

Los dos siguieron hablando la reina se sentía mucho mejor aunque todavía triste pero sabía que nada era en vano. Pero Thais estaba preparando a la reina para el futuro pronto las cosas se pondrían tensas y ella tendría que apoyar a su hijo pero mucho más a una chica si estaba en lo correcto ella tendrá mucha responsabilidad.

* * *

_**IMPORTANTE**_

**Hipocampo**

**Originario en Grecia , el hipo campo tiene cabeza y los cuatros delanteros de un caballo , mientras que el resto de su cuerpo esta formado por las aletas posteriores de un pez gigantesco. Aunque la especie vive generalmente en el Mediterraneo, la gente del agua capoturo un exelente especime azul roano a cierta destancia de las costas de escosia en 1949 y despues lo domo. El hipocampo pone huevos grandes y semitransparentes en los cuales puede verse potrocualo**

**LEVIATÁN  
fue una bestia marina del Antiguo Testamento, a menudo asociada con Satanás, creada por Dios."El Leviatán era un pez monstruoso creado en el quinto día de la creación. La leyenda dice que en el banquete después del Armagedón, el caparazón del Leviatán será servido como comida, junto con el Behemoth y el Ziz.**

**Oni: Tal vez el más mencionado en todo tipo de historias provenientes de Japón. Éste tipo de demonios, son los causantes de todas las desgracias; Su aspecto, normalmente es el de un humanoide cubierto solamente por un taparrabos, su cara plana y a veces suelen tener un tercer ojo, muestran una sonrisa que se dibuja de oreja a oreja y cuernos en su cabeza, en sus manos y pies tienen tres dedos y filosas garras, en su mano derecha poseen una barra de hierro con afiladas puas.**

**Gaki: Son seres que siempre padecen de hambre y sed insaciables, son espiritus infelices y demacrados, tienen una boca grande y un vientre hinchado, todo alimento que aparece frente a ellos desaparece envuelto en llamas**

**Shura: Son espiritus de guerreros caídos llenos de odio que habitan el cielo y se reúnen para luchar entre ellos, sus gritos son semejantes a los de un trueno.**

**Ondinas** **a las** ninfas **acuáticas** Náyades **de espectacular belleza que habitaban en los lagos, ríos, estanques o fuentes al igual que las** Nereidas **mitad mujer y mitad pez**

**Las pesadillas son corceles malvados que habitan en planos inferiores, donde el mal es más poderoso.**

**Melisa  
También es conocido como toronjil. Su nombre "melisa" proviene del griego, que significa "abeja", ya que esta planta atrae a muchos insectos, entre ellos las abejas que realizan un miel muy rica con su polen. Su propiedad predominante es la relajante, por lo que se utiliza comúnmente en casos de estrés, problemas de insomnio o ansiedad. Tiene también efectos antiespasmódicos, es decir, que viene muy bien en caso de esfuerzos físicos, para aliviar la tensión muscular, y también para aliviar los espasmos del aparato digestivo.**

**...**

**Hola!**

**Qué tal que les parece la historia es algo extraña pero va a ser muy bonita **

**Bien tarde algo por la búsqueda que tuve que hacer pero su opinión es la que importa que les parece? Van entendiendo? **

**Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, critica o idea mándeme un review**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
